While digital security systems have been disclosed (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,305 to Winter et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,410 to Washino, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,442 to Swanson), present digital security systems do not fully take advantage of the significant intelligence possibilities offered by digital cameras, programmable digital signal processors, and programmable communications processors. Nor do the present systems offer a fully integrated networked digital security system including a centralized web server that allows for authentication and access control to digital security services, remote configuration of intelligent camera units and customer servers, and significant administrative and billing functions via the Internet.